


Paying Her Dues

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Reverse cowgirl position, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Cloud gets invited to spend the night at Aerith's place. That night, she decides to pay him for being her bodyguard.





	Paying Her Dues

Cloud got separated from Avalanche during their next raid and fell into the slums of Midgar. Somehow surviving a drop of at least 100 feet, he came to on a flowerbed. There he was greeted by no other than the prostitute in pink, who introduced herself as Aerith. Their reunion was short lived, however. Shinra troops, led by some ginger, came to take Aerith away. She asked Cloud to be her bodyguard and help her get home safely. He agreed and hijinks ensued. Suffice it to say, people got crushed by barrels and the duo made their escape.   
After traversing the grimy pile of trash that is Sector 5 they arrived at Aerith’s house. They were greeted by her mother, who was very relieved to see her home safe and sound. Cloud wanted to get back to his friends sooner rather than later but agreed to stay for the night and rest up before heading back.

After eating dinner he was shown a guest room and went to sleep. That night something woke him up. Before he knew what was up, he reached for the lights and turned them on. He was greeted by a pussy right before his eyes. It was attached to a body, a pretty body with nice legs and a sexy butt. It seemed familiar, just like the warm sucking he felt on his dick.  
“Aerith?”  
“Hey Cloud, did I wake you up?”, the prostitute asked innocently and continued to suck him off.  
“Of course you did! What are you doing?”  
“Well”, she began, still stroking his penis, “I couldn’t just let you leave without paying you for being my bodyguard and all. I thought you’d probably be off really early tomorrow so I decided to take care of business now!”  
“And this is my payment? A blowjob?”, he asked, exasperated.  
“No, actually. This is”, she said and wiggled her butt. “Pick a hole”.  
“Are you sure? I mean, are you sure either one’s fine?”  
“Sure”, she said and, as if to make a point, swallowed the entirety of his cock, as she had done before.  
Cloud groaned as he entered her throat again. While her throat was stuffed her hands played with his nuts. He didn’t know how she did it but her service was incredibly relaxing. It put him in the perfect mood to contemplate his options. Before him he saw her pussy, which he fondly remembered, and above that a tight looking butt hole. Her pussy seemed a little red and puffy. Either she was horny or she hadn’t quite recovered from their previous encounter. Her asshole on the other hand looked pristine. Usually, Tifa gladly let him fuck her ass, but he didn’t get any last night since they ran out of lube.   
Having made up his mind, he proceeded to finger Aerith’s butt. He was glad to find out that it was quite flexible, despite its untouched appearance.  
“Good choice”, Aerith opined, while Cloud had already inserted two fingers down to the knuckles. He pushed his fingers deep inside and tried to pry her hole open. Aerith groaned whenever he did that but it didn’t deter her from sucking his cock. Cloud thought she probably liked it. He kept up the fingering, though he changed up which fingers he used. At some point he shoved both of his thumbs inside and started pulling them apart slowly. Aerith interrupted him by sitting up on top of him, denying him access.  
“I think we’re ready”, she said.  
She proceeded to squat above his cock and press his tip against her butt hole. It remained agape from Cloud’s treatment so the tip sank in a little bit right away. For a moment Cloud was worried about lube, but Aerith had thoroughly coated his cock in spit. Since she was the one in charge of insertion he decided that it was probably fine. Aerith began lowering herself slowly. There was no way she couldn’t moan as her tiny butt hole adjusted to Cloud’s fat cock. He felt like his dick was getting crushed in that tight hole. Once she had gotten the tip in, going became a little easier. Cloud’s cock was gobbled up by this ass and he groaned in pleasure the entire time.  
“Holy fucking shit”, Aerith moaned when she had reached her limit. It seemed like her ass wasn’t quite as receptive as her throat. She couldn’t seem to get past the two-thirds mark despite her best efforts. Those efforts consisted of her shaking her ass up and down to push further down, little by little. Since the gentle approach didn’t seem to work, she did it harder and harder, and before they knew what was happening Aerith was riding Cloud’s huge cock with wild abandon.   
Aerith couldn’t help herself and started crying out lustily every time she slammed down on that thick pole. Cloud enjoyed not only the rough fuck, but also the view of Aerith’s sweet ass bouncing up and down in front of him. He couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of his enormous schlong disappearing in that innocent looking hole. Then he remembered that the little prostitute seemed to enjoy a good spanking. The next moment Aerith squealed as Cloud began slapping her naughty tushy.  
“Ah, yes! Punish me, baby! I’m a bad girl!”, she screamed.  
Aerith clearly didn’t care who would hear her and that turned Cloud on. The thought of Aerith’s mom walking in on them, seeing her daughter impaling herself on his dick turned him on like crazy and he started moaning louder himself. He got so excited that the speed Aerith was going at wasn’t enough anymore. He grabbed Aerith by the thighs and pulled her back. Now, with her basically sitting on his lap with her legs in the air, she was at his mercy. He began pumping like crazy. Aerith couldn’t speak anymore, she just made unintelligible noises as Cloud plundered her booty. He went faster and faster. Eventually, he noticed his balls slapping against her and realized that he had pushed further than Aerith ever managed to. It seemed like she just hadn’t wanted it bad enough, but now he was there and the noises Aerith made betrayed her utter enjoyment of the circumstance.  
He kept fucking her like this, feeling that sweet pressure building up.   
“Oh, fuck! Getting close, baby? I can feel your cock growing! Yeah! Blow your wad in my ass!”, Aerith yelled, eager for another cream filling.  
Cloud had other plans, however. When he was just about to cum, he pulled out, slapped his cock between her legs and jerked it until he busted his nut all over her body. Cum spewed out of him like from a broken faucet. It went everywhere. Her face, her tits, her stomach, everything was covered in his thick goo.  
When he had finished he looked at Aerith. She looked back, smiled and made a show of her tongue lapping up what could only be described as a semen mustache.  
“Guess I’ll need to take a shower”, she said.  
Then she got off of him and left the room, naked and covered in semen.   
Cloud decided that that was his chance to sneak out and get back to Sector 7 on his own. He didn’t want Aerith to get mixed up in his terrorist business, after all.


End file.
